tvchannellistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master list of digital television channels (UK and Ireland)
This is a Master List of television channels and their LCNs (logical channel numbers) in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland available across the main digital platforms from the terrestrial, satellite, cable and IPTV systems. Genre In a small number of instances channels exist in different categories (genres) on different platforms. So for the purpose of simplicity, Sky's classification has been used to place channels below so that they only have one entry. HD swap and prominence of HD channels: Sky & Freesat only On Sky and (in the UK only) Freesat, for channels with identical SD and HD versions, channel numbers sometimes differ between HD boxes and SD boxes. Sky Non-premium subscription channels - for those who subscribe to one of Sky's entertainment packs, the HD channels of subscription channels on the HD box are "HD swapped" with the SD counterpart, giving the HD version of the channel greater prominence in the EPG. Occasionally this also applies to premium channels e.g. Racing UK. If a genre has HD channels on Sky, two different channel number columns are shown in the tables below - one with the number on SD boxes and one with the number on HD boxes. The number shown in the HD column is the number where the HD channel is shown more prominently. Subscribers to the Sky Cinema Pack get both the SD and HD versions of the Sky Cinema channels and the HD versions are given greater prominence on the EPG, regardless of which entertainment bundle is subscribed to. For free-to-air channels the HD channel is generally in the more prominent position on all HD boxes, regardless of subscription. However, in the case of a small number of channels with regional variations in their programming or advertising (BBC One, BBC Two, ITV and Channel 4) the HD version is only in the more prominent position in areas of the UK that receive identical HD and SD versions. On an SD box the SD version is always more prominent than the HD version. For certain premium channels (BT Sport Channels, AMC and eir Sports), the HD swap applies only for subscribers to those channels. Freesat On HD boxes most HD channels are given prominence over the standard definition counterpart. The HD channel does not appear on the EPG of SD boxes. Manual tuning A number of channels are not listed on Freesat and Sky EPGs but can be manually tuned (indicated by "manual" in the Freesat and/or Sky columns). Frequencies can be found at Freesat manual tuning frequencies and Sky manual tuning frequencies. Abbreviations used on this page The following abbreviations are used on this page, the ones in small font in the channel number columns: * AD = audio description * BT = YouView BT * EPG = electronic programme guide * Eng = England * GB = Great Britain * HD = high definition * LCNs = logical channel numbers * Lon = London * Man = Manchester * NI = Northern Ireland * PN = YouView Plusnet * Scot = Scotland * ScotB = Scottish Borders * SD = standard definition * SRB = streamed via Red Button * TT = YouView TalkTalk * UK = United Kingdom = Channel list = Entertainment and Documentaries * *HD swap only applies to subscribers of the BT Sport HD pack Local TV Movies Music Sports * *HD swap only applies to subscribers of the BT Sport HD pack and eir Sport News Specialist Religion Kids Shopping International Adult Information Text services Streamed services These channels require an internet connection. Further details can be found here http://www.a516digital.com/2013/11/what-are-streamed-channels-from-channel.html Radio = See also = * Forthcoming changes to digital platforms (UK & Ireland) * Master list of HD channels (UK & Ireland) * Freeview (UK) * YouView (UK) * Freesat (UK) * Sky (UK & Ireland) * Virgin Media (UK) * Saorview (Ireland) * Saorsat (Ireland) * Virgin Media (Ireland)